The Sisters at Sega High!
by SonamyLuver94
Summary: Just my take on my favorite book, 'The Twins at St Clares' by Enid Blyton.
1. The Sisters Make Up Their Minds

The Sisters at Sega High Ch. 1

One summer afternoon in Metropolis four people were sat at a basketball court drinking a refreshing drink.

There bibs were thrown about.

Two of the people were sisters Amy and Cream, both of the girls were tired after playing a rough game with the boys,

Amy and Cream are best friends and act so alike they were almost like twins dispite their diffrence in apperence.

The friends were staying with their close friends Sonic and Tails. The four were talking and Amy was frowning as she spoke. She took her ball and threw it hard on the ground.

Cream's mother,Vanilla looked after Amy like her own daughter.

"Its horrible that Mother won't let us go to Chaos Acadamy with you two even after we went to Primary together" Amy complained.

"We won't see each other for ages added Cream sadly

"I wish you were coming to Chaos Acadamy aswell, I will truelly miss you" Sonic said and Tails agreed.

"Its such an exclusive school our mother says, Only children of rich, well-bred, parents go there you know, and you make such good have a bedroom to ourselves and our own study,and they say the food is wonderful!"

Sonic paused bragging and look at Amy's jelous face.

"And while your there, were going to Sega Boarding School For Girls where Anyone can go, and the dormatries take 6-8 and and aren't nearly as well decorated as our maid's bedroom at home!" Amy screamed in a disgusted tone.

"I can't Imagine why mummy would send us to such a school as Sega Boarding School instead of Chaos Acadamy."Cream said angrily

"I wonder if she has fully decided go home tommorow and we'll both do our very best to change her mind. You see if we don't!" Amy decided a plan.

"Come on, lets play one more set before tea"

Tails said and they tossed for partners.

After the game they went inside for Tea,

"Can you belive that they don't play hockey at our new school, they play "lacrosse"!" Amy exclaimed

"Silly game lacrosse,playing with nets on sticks and catching the ball instead of hitting it! Thats another thing to tell mother, that I don't want to play lacrosse after being hockey captin at Primary."

The twins thought hard of all the reasons

they would tell their parents about the "horrible school"

any why they wouln't go.

"I'll say this and you say that O.K?"

"This school sounds too fierce for words!" Cream said.

So the next evening Amy and Cream began to air their thoughts about schools.

Amy began and in her way attacked at once,

"Vanila,Vector! Cream and I have been thinking alot about what school we will go to next term and pleasewe don't want to go to Sega Boarding School! Everyone says its an awful school!"

Vanilla laughed and Vector put down his paper.

"Don't be silly Amy."

"Its a splendid school!"

"Have you quite decided where we are going yet?" Asked Amy eagirly.

"Not yet , but Me and your father think Emerald Junior spoiled you a bit-you know its very expensive and luxerious, and nowadays we have to learn to live more simpily.

Sega Boarding School is a very sensible sort of school that will help you grow up in life."

"Also I know the head and she is very nice, you will like her"

Vector added looking at the girls.

Amy groaned.

"A sensible school! I hate sensible things! they're always so horrible and ugly and stupid and uncomfortable! Oh Mummy- do let us go to Chaos Acadamy with Sonic and Tails!"

"Certianly not!" cried Vector

"That is a snobish school, I don't want you turning your nose up at everything and everybody when you get home!"

"We wouldn't do that daddy!" Cream cried.

Amy lost her temper.

"Vanilla,dear be a pet, let us go to Chaos Acadamy for just one term and if you think we're turning into snobs, take us away."

"No, Last year when you came home from Emerald Junior you turned your pretty noses up at us and treated us like dust maids and walked all over us like concited snobs!"

Amy and Cream were hurt with that outburst from their dad

and were ready to cry, Vanilla felt sorry for them.

"Daddy didn't mean to upset you but I do agree with the point he is making. You did turn your noses up at us and neither of us are happy."

They both were very angry.

"We dont want to be happy and we wont TRY to be happy!"

Amy screamed and they both stormed out of the room

They ran into the garden and sat in their playing corner.

"I never thought mother or father could be so horrid"Cream said fighting back tears of self-pity "Never!"

"We should have some say in the matter, its our life and our high school!" Amy said furiously. "I wish we could run away"

Cream sighed.

"Don't be silly Amy, Its cowardly torun away"

"I'll turn my nose up at everything there! I'm not just gunna let them think we're just some babies of 14, just come from some silly prep school.

I'll soon let them know that we were head girls, and tennis and hockey dare Father say that were conceited! We are not a bit. We can't help knowing that were are good at nearly everything while being pretty and amusing." Amy said

"When you say it like that you do sound conceited."

"We better not say too much when we get to Sega."

"I'm going to say all I like, and you must back me up when we get there!" Amy said to Cream

"People are going to know who we are!"

"Amy and Cream will be SOMBODIES!

And don't you forget it Cream!"

Cream nodded her small head,

"I won't forget it, Wow, won't Sega High be in for a suprise!"


	2. The Sisters arrive at Sega High

The sister arrive at Sega High chp.2

The time soon came that the sisters hadto leave their homes for the winter terms at Sega High.

Their mother had a list of things they had to take.

"Its nowhere as long as the one we had at Emerald's."

said Amy "And gosh -have few dresses we are allowed!"

"Wont Sonic and Tails show off to us when they see us again!" Cream complained while she was packing her things

"And look! lacrosse sticks instead of hockey sticks!" Cream said in disgust "I didn't bother look at the lacrosse sticks mother bought for us did you? And we are even told what to bring in our tuck-boxes!"

"Wait till we get to Sega 'll show them we will do what we like." Amy said "What time is the train?"

"10 'o' clock from Paddington" said Cream

"Well we'll get a first look at Sega High girls there. I bet they will be a strange looking crowd!"

Vanilla took Amy and Cream to the London. They taxied

Paddington Station, and looked for the Sega High train.

There is was,drawn up at the platform labelled "Sega High"

On the platform there were scores of girls, talking excitedly to one another, saying goodbye's to parents, hailing mistresses and buying chocolates from the shops.

A simply dressed purple cat walked upto them

she knew they belonged to Sega High because of their uniform.

Their uniform was a plain black blazer, a white t-shirt with a knee-skirt and plain black shoes, their blazers had the school logo and name sewn onto the pocket.

"The's are the new girls" she said "I'm sure you must be Cream and Amy because they stick together"

The sisters looked at eachother

"I am your form mistress and I am very pleased to meet you."

This was a very nice welcome and they liked the look of the was young and good looking,tall and smiling -but had a firm mouth and both Amy and Cream felt sure she wouldn't stand much nonsense in her form!

"Your Carrage is over there with the rest of the girls in your form" said Miss Roberts "Say your goodbye's girls,

the train sets off for Sega High in 2 minutes"

She went to speak with some other girls and the sisters hugged their mother.

"Goodbye" said Vanilla "Do your best this term and try hard."

The girls hugged their mother and got into their carrage where several girl were already chattering away to each other. They said nothing but took notice to the girls boarding every minute.

At their last school the sisters had been the oldest

and the biggest there but now they were among the youngest!

At Emerald Junior all the girls had looked upto Amy and Cream with awe and admaration - two head girls- but now the two girls were looking at others in the same way.

Tal, dignified girlsfrom the top form walked by, talking.

Merry voiced girls from other forms ran to get their places, calling out to one girls ran scrambled into the carrages to as the guard went along to warn one that the train was about to go. The journey was quite fun. Everyone had packed sandwiches to eat at 12:30 pm and the train steward brought bottles of lemonade and gingerbeer to drink.

The train pulled in at Sega High at half past two.

There were school coaches waiting outside and the girls piled themselves in them, chattering and laughing.

One of them turned to Amy and Cream.

"There's the school, look! Up on that hill there!"

The girls looked at the school, they saw a pleasant white building built of large white stones ,with two white towers, one at each end. It looked down into the valley, over big playing fieldsand gardens. "Not nearly as nice as Emerald Junior" Amy said to Cream

"Do you remember how sweet our old school used to look in the sun? Its green roof glowing,and it looked warm and welcoming-not cold and white like Sega High."

For a few minutes both girls were homesick for their old school and their old friends, They knew nobody at Sega High

at all. They couldn't shout "Hallo there!" like the others did.

They didn't like the look of any of the girls there who seemed more boisterous than the girls at their old was horrid

"Anyway were lucky to have one another " Cream said as she looked at the crowd "I would have hated to have came here alone,nobody seems to want to talk to us."

It was the twins own fault's, if they had known it.

They both looked "stuck-up" as one of the girls had whispered to another. Nobody felt much inclined to talk to them or make friends.

There was the same rush of unpacking and settling in as there was at all boarding schools. The big dormitories were full of girls putting away their things,hanging up their dresses and putting photographs out on their little dressing tables.

There was a good many dormitories at Sega High. Amy and Cream were in Number 7,where there were eight white beds all exactly alike. Each was in its own cubicle surrounded by curtians which could be drawn open or closed just as the girls pleased. Amy's bed was next to Creams, much to their joy. When the girls had just finished packing a tall girl came into the room and shouted "Are there any new girls?"

Amy and Cream nodded their heads.

"We're new" Cream told the girl. The girl looked at them

"Cream The Rabbit and Amy Rose." she said and checked them off her list "Matron wants to see you now."

Amy and Cream went with the girl to Matron's office. She was a fat, jolly-looking squirrel but she had very sharp indeed

"You can't deceive Matron Matron over anything" their guide whispered "Keep in her good books if you can"

Matron checked over sheets, towels, clothes with them.

"You will be responsible for mending your own clothes and sheets"she said

"Good gracious!" Amy said "There were sewing maids at our old school!"

"Shocking!" cried Maron "There are no sewing maids here so you will have to be care full with your belongings and if you do rip your things you will have to ment it yourselves and be careful with them because remember, they cost your parents money." Matron told shocked Amy and Cream.

"Our mother doesn't care about ripped clothes or money."

Amy said and Cream agreed.

"The things I hate most is waste and careless-ness!" Matron shouted

"What is it Millie?" Matron asked as another girl entered the room. The girls were glad that Matron's attention was no more on them. They slipped out of the room.

"I don't like Matron one bit!" Amy said as soon as they were out of the room "And I've a jolly good mind to tear somthing so badly that it can't be mended and wouldn't that give her somthing to think about!"

"Lets go see what the school is like." Cream suggested slipping her arm into Amy's.

"It seems much barer and colder than Emerald Junior somehow."

The sisters began to explore. The classroom's seemed the same as any classroom and the view from the windows was amazing. The sisters peeped into the studies. At their old school they had shared a study between them but here only the upper forms had their own studies. The younger girls shared a common room where the was a radio, a record player and big library of interesting books on shelves.

Shelves ran round the walls of the common room for the girls to put their belongings and keep them tidy.

There were small music rooms for practising, a fine art room, an enormous gym, which was also used for assembly's and concerts and a good laboratory. The mistresses had two common-rooms and their own bedroom, and the head lived in a wing by herself, having a bedroom in one of the towers and a sitting room below.

"It's not so bad" said Amy afer they had explored everywhere. "And the playing field's are fine. There are many more tennis courts than at Emerald School but then again its because this school is much bigger" Pat explained

"But I don't like big schools. I like smaller schools, where you are somebody, not just a little nobody amongst heaps of others!"Cream half spoke half shouted to Amy.

They went to the common room. The radio was on and a band was playing cheerful music,which was almost drowned by the chatter of of the girls looked at Amy and Cream as they walked in.

"Hallo Girls!" said a cheeky-looking girl with curly golden hair and a pretty face with dark cream coloured fur.

"Who is who?" she asked

"I'm Amy Rose and This is my sister Cream The Rabbit" Amy said happy that someone took intrest in them.

"Well, Welcome to Sega High Boarding School!" Said the girl

"I'm Hilary Wentworth,and your in the same dormitory as me.

Have you been to a boarding school before?" she asked.

"Of course" Amy said "Emerald Junior."

"The school for snobs" said a dark-haired girl, looking up

"My cousin went there - and didn't she fancy herself when she came home! Expected to be waited on hand and foot and couldn't even bear to sew on a button!"

"Shut up" Said Hilary seeing that Amy had gone red

"You talk too much Janet. Well, Amy and Cream, this isn't the same kind of school as Emeralds, we work hard and play harder here and were jolly well taught to be independent and responsible!"

"We didn't want to come here." said Amy "We wanted to go to Chaos Academy, where our friends are going, nobody thought much of Sega High at Emerald"

"Dear, dear, dear, is that so?" Said Janet raising her eyebrows till they were almost invisible in the fur on her for head. "Well the point is my dear sisters is what we, Sega High think of you not what you think of us." she paused

"There is quite a diffrence,I think its a pity that you didn't go somewhere else because I've a feeling that you won't fit in here" Amy didn't like sharp-tounged Janet and neither did Cream for she had horribly offended herself and her sister.

"OH Janet DO shut up!" said Hilary

"Its nor fair to say things like that to the new girls! Let them settle in. Come on, Cream, Amy I'll show you the way to the heads room, you have to visit her before supper."

Amy and Cream were almost boiling over with rageat what dark-haired, hot-tempered Janet had said to them.

Hilary pushed the sisters out of the room

"Don't take to much notice of Janet" Hilary said to them

"She always says what she thinks with out thinking, which is very nice when she thinks complimentary things but not so nice when she doesn't. You'll get used to her."

"I hope we shan't" said Amy stiffly "We like good manners, somthing that was taught to us at our old school even if it is not taught here" Hilary looked at her and frowned

"Don't be stuffy" said Hilary "Look thats the Head's Office. Knock on the door first - And try out some of your good manners on Miss Theobald!"

The sisters knocked on the door and a deep voice replied

"Come In", Amy opened the door and went in.

Miss Theobald was a very wise, kind blue fox.

She was sat at her desk, writing. She looked up at the two sisters and smiled

" I needn't ask who you are, please sit down Amy , Cream."

She shook both of the girls hands.

"I am glad to welcome you to my school , Sega High"

she said smiling at both of them sweetly

"I hope one day that we shall be very proud of you. Do your best for us and we will be able to do our best for you."

"We'll try" said Cream, she was shocked with herself because she didn't want to try and she wouldn't try at all!

"I know your mother quite well" she continued speaking.

"I was glad that your mother decided to send you here,

You must tell her when you write to her and give her my kind regards."

"Yes Miss Theobald" said Amy. The Head nodded at them with a smile and turned to her desk again.

"What funny children!" she thought to herself

"Anyone would have thought that they would have hated to be here! Perhaps they are just shy or homesick."

But they were neither shy nor homesick. They were just two obstain girls determined to make the worst of things because they hadn't been sent to the school of their choice!


	3. A Bad Beginning

chp.3 ;]

The two girls soon realized that Sega High was quite different than their old school. Even the beds were not nearly so comfortable! And instead of being allowed to choose a special bed sheet of their own they were all identical and plain white! Neither Amy nor Cream liked this at all!

"I hate being that same as everyone else!" said Amy

"Goodness - if only we were allowed to have what we wanted to have wouldn't we make everyone stare!"

"What I hate is being one of the youngest ones here, One of the top formers just spoke to me like I was six years old!"

Cream said annoyed

"They just shout "Here,you - Get out of the way kid!" or

"Go fetch me a book from the library sharpish!" its too bad."

The standard of work at Sega High was higher than the standard at most schools and although the sisters had good brains they found that they were behind in the forms work in many ways and this annoyed them. They had so hoped that they would impress the others in so many ways, - and is seemed as if they were less than nobodies!

They soon knew the girls in their form.

Hilary Wentworth was one and there was sharp-tounged Janet Robins. Then there was a quiet violet rabbit called Vera Johns and a rather haughty-looking bat called Sheila Naylor, whose manners were very and Cream didn't like her one bit.

"I don't know what she's got to be haughty about!" Amy said to Cream "Its true that she has a lovley house because I've seen it in a picture but somtimes she speaks like a rag-a-bone man . Then she seems to remember that she shouldn't talk like that and acts all haughty and silly"

Then there was Kathleen Gregory, a frightened-looking of 15 who was the only one who actually tried to make friends with Amy and Cream in the first week of their arrival.

Most of theother girls just left them alone to themselves, except of course for being polite and telling them the way of their new school. They all thought Amy and Cream were very stuck-up.

"Kathleen is funny" Amy said one day to Cream

"She is so eager to make friends with us, and lend us books and shares her sweets. She's been at Sega High for a year and she doesn't seem to have any friends at all. She keeps asking me to walk with her but I tell her I can't because I'm with you" Cream says and links arm with her sister as they walk. Amy smiles and they carry on walking.

"I feel rather sorry for her somehow" said Amy

"She reminds me of a lost dog trying to find an owner."

Cream laughed with that comment in agreement

"Yes thats just it! I think of all the girls that I like Hilary the best. She's so natural and jolly - a real sport"

Amy and Cream were very much in awe of the older girls who seemed very grown-up to them. The top form especially seemed almost as old and even more dignified than the mistresses! The head girl, Winfred James spoke a few words to the sisters a was a tall bat with pale peachy fur,

Sega High was very pleased to have such a character at their school.

"Your the new girls aren't you? she said "Settle in and do your best, come to me if you are in any difficulty,I'm the head girl and I will offer help whenever and where-ever if I can."

"Oh thank you " Amy and Cream said in union feeling quite overome at being addresed by the head girl of the school.

Winfred went off with some of her friends and the sisters stared after her.

"She's rather nice" said Cream "In fact, I think most of the top formers are nice although they are rather serious and proper."

They liked their form mistress, Miss Roberts, too, though she would stand no nonsense at all. Sometimes Amy would try to argue and say "Well thats what I was taught at my old school!" Then Miss Roberts would say "Well,do it that way if you like - but you won't get very far up your form! Do remember that what suits one school won't work in another.

Still, If you like to be obstinate, that's your own look-out!"

Then Amy would stick out her bottom lip and Cream would go red, and the rest of the form would smile to iself. Those stuck-up girls were having to learn a lesson!

The art mistress, Miss Walker, was a merry soul, young and jolly and very good at her work. She was pleased to find that both Amy and Cream could draw and paint very well. Amy and Cream loved Miss Walker's classes. They were very 'Go-as-you-please' much more like at their old school. The girls were allowed to chatter and laugh as they worked, and it was often a very noisy class indeed.

Mam'zelle was not so easy going. She was very strict, elderly and was a gray hedgehog with sharp eyes.

She wore Pince-nez glasses on her nose, and these were always slipping off when she was cross which was fairly often. She had enormous feet, and a rather harsh voice that the twins hated at first. But Mam'zelle also had a great sense of humour so if anything tickled her she would burst into a roar of laughter that set the whole class laughting too!

Amy and Cream came up against Mam'zelle very much at first, for although they could speak and understand French quite well, they had never bothered very much about French Grammer and rules. And Mam'zelle cared a great deal about those!

"You girls, Amy and Cream!" She cried

"It isn't enough to speak my language! You write it abominably! See this essay?-is is abominable, abominable!"

Abominable was Mam'zelle's favoutite adjective. She used it for everything- the weather, a broken pencil, the girls and her own glasses when they slipped off of her big nose!

Amy and Cream called her 'Mam'zelle Abominable' between themselves, and were secretly more than a little afraid of the loud-voiced, good-hearted big French woman.

History was taken throughout the school by Miss Kennedy, and her classes where a riot. Poor Miss Kennedy was a frump, and could not manage any class of girls for more than 5 minutes. She was nervous and serious, always tremendously polite, listened to every question that was put to her no matter silly, and explained every difficulty at great length. She never seemed to see the half time before they were pulling her leg.

"Before Miss Kennedy came we had her friend Miss Lewis."

Hilary said to Amy and Cream

"She was marvellous. The she fell ill at the middle of last term and asked Miss Theobald if her friend could replace her until she is well Kennedy has got umpteen amounts of degrees but my word, she's a goose!

Bit by bit Amy and Cream sorted out the various girls and mistresses, grew to know the classes and the customs and settled in. But even when two weeks had passes they had complained about being 'nobodies' instead of somebodies'

as Amy complained.

One thing they find the most annoying. It was the custom at Sega High for the younger girls had to wait on the older girls in the top form. The fifth and sixth form girls shared a study, two girls in each. They were allowed to furnish these themselves, very simply and in cold weather to have a fire in there and have tea in their study's aswell.

One day a girl came into the Common Room where Amy and Cream were reading and called to Janet, "Hi Janet - Kay Longden wants you. You're to light her fire and make her toast." Janet got up without a word and went out.

Amy and Cream stared after her in supsrise.

"Golly! What cheek of Kay Longden to send a message to Janet like that! I'm jolly sure I wouldn't go and light anyone elses fire!" Amy said in a disgusted tone of voice.

"And neither would I!" Cream replied

"Let one of the maids light it - Or Kay herself!"

Hilary Wentworth looked up from her embroidery.

"It'll be your turn next week Amy and Cream."

she said " Look out for any unexpected messages next week

If the 5th or 6th form want us to do somthing we jolly well do it! Anyway it doesn't hurt us and when we're in the top forms we will ask the little first form to do our jobs!"

"I've never heard such things!"

"I jolly well won't do any jobs for any lazy top formers and they can't force me!" Amy cried furiously

"Hoity-toity!" said Hilary "I never knew Amy, that you have such a temper! Get further back, your scortching me!"

Amy slammed down her book and stomped out of the room,

Cream followed her feeling awfully sorry for her sister,

"Idiots!" said Hilary "Who do they think they are, anyway?

Why don't they get some sense? They wouldn't be at bad if only they would shake down. I vote we know some of their corners off, else we hate them like anything!"

"Ok" said Vera "I'm willing. I say, what a shock for them when they find they have to wait on the top formers too.

I hope they get Belinda Towers. I had to wait on her last term and my word didn't she me skip round!"

The girls laughed. Sheila Naylor spoke haughtily.

"The worst of people who think they are somebodies is that so that they are nobodies. I'm sure I shouldn't even trouble to know Amy and Cream at home."

"Oh come off the high horse, Sheila" said Hilary

"They aren't as bad as you make out, Anyway there are a few suprises for them is store!"

So there were- and they came the very next week!


	4. A Little Trouble for the Sisters

CHP4!

One day at about half past five when the sisters were in the common room one of the fourth form girls popped her head into the room

"Hi there" she said "Where are the newest sisters? Belinda Towers wants one of you."

Amy and Cream looked up. Amy went red. "What does she want us for"? she asked

"How should I know? She's been over the fields so maybe she wants you to clean her boots. Anyway jump to it or you'll be in a row." she said and walked away

They both sat still. Hilary looked at them.

"Go on then, Idiots" she said "One of you must go and find out what Belinda wants. Don't keep her waiting for goodness sakes. She's got as a hot temper as you have Amy."

"I'll go" Cream said at last to end the silence, she stood up to go but Amy pulled her back down into her seat and frowned.

"No you won't" she said "I'm not going to clean anybody's boots and neather are you Cream, your better than that."

"Look here Amy, don't be goofy." said Janet

"Belinda may want to ask if you'll play in a match. She's captin don't forget." Amy looked at her and smiled.

"Oh" Amy said and still smiling at Janet.

"I wouldn't think that because me or Cream have never played lacrosse before and when we played it for the first time yesterday we were both pretty bad at it."

"Well, do go!" Hilary said " You've got to go anyway so you may aswell go now."

Another girl popped her head in the door. She looked round.

"I say! Where are Amy and Cream! Belinda is almost foaming in the mouth!"

"Come on lets go" Amy said to Cream

"We'll just go see what she wants but you and I most certianly not do any boot-cleaning or fire lighting for her!"

And with that they stamped of arm in arm.

All the girls laughed. How they wished they could have seen Belinda and the sisters row!

Belinda was in her study with her Pam Harrison when they got there. Amy opened the door and walked in with Cream.

"Knock can't you?!" Belinda cried.

Belinda Towers was a very indipendent light brown fox with cream coloured hair. She was very pretty and everyone respected her.

"Barging in like that! And I should jolly well like to know why you were so late as well! I sent for you ages ago!"

Amy was rather taken aback, and Cream did not dare to say anything. Belinda and Pam looked at each other.

"Well, Haven't you got a tounge between you?" said Belinda

"My goodness Pam, I haven't seen such a pair of idiots in my life! Anyway, seen as you've both come you can do a spot of work for me. I want mine and Pam's boots cleaned and put the kettle on to boil. Also, make up my fire for me aswell."

The sisters looked at eachother and gaped at her.

"Come on Pam, lets go collect our prep and by that time the kettle should be boiled for us to make tea.

The two big girls walked to the door. Amy, very red and angry stopped them.

"I didn't come to Sega High to wait on the older girls."

she said "Neither did my sister, Cream. We shan't clean your boots or make your fire or boil the kettle."

Belinda stopped as if she had just been shot. She stared at Amy as if she was some nasty insect. Then she turned to Pam.

"Did you hear that Pam?" she said "Talk about cheek!

All right, my girl - no walks down the town for you. Just you remember that!"

They stared at Belinda in horror. The Sega High girls were allowed to go to town in two's to buy anything they needed, or to look in shops or even if they were allowed, to see a film at the cinema. Surely Belinda didn't have the power to do that. Did she?

"I don't think you have any right to say that." Amy said

"I shall go to Winifred James and tell her what you've said!"

"Well, I'm Blessed!" said Belinda flaring up in anger

"You do want a peg taking down don't you? Run off to Winifred, see if I care."

Amy and Cream went out of the study. Cream was very much upset, and wanted to stay and do what Belinda had ordered, but Amy was furious and had grabbed her sisters arm and pulled her out of the room with her and led her to Winifred's study, which she shared with no-one.

Amy didn't dare to enter without knocking. So she knocked quietly.

"Come in" said Winifred's voice. The girls entered the room.

Winifred was working at a desk. Winifred was a wise light blue coloured cat who was very pretty.

"Please Winifred" Amy said "Belinda Towers ordered us to clean her boots, make her fire and put on her kettle and when we said we wouln't she said we couldn't go down to town. So we have just came to talk to you about it."

"I see" said Winifred "Well its the custom of the school to get the juniors to wait on the seniors within reason. When you go to Rome you do as Rome does, you know?"

"Yes but we didn't want to come to Sega High anyway so we don't want to follow silly customs." Amy said "Do we Cream?" Cream looked at Amy and shook her head and thought to herself

"How does Amy dare talk to Winifred like that?" Cream herself was shaking to her knees.

"I think you should wait a while before you call our customs silly." said Winifred "Now listen - can't you clean boots? Don't you know how to make a fire? Have you ever put a kettle on to boil before?" Winifred asked

"We never had to a Emerald's." said Amy obstinately

"And we never did at home either."

"I don't think I'd know how to clean muddy boots." Cream said hoping that Winifred would let them off.

"Good heavens!" Winifred said in disgust "To think that you're almost 15 and you don't even know how to clean boots or make a fire! How shocking! All the more reason you should learn at once, Go back to Belinda's study and try to do what she tells you to. I know that she is hot-tempered and will give you a ticking off, but personally I think you both deserve it. Do have a little common sense."

Winifred turned back to her books. The two girls left the room red in the face turned to each other

"I shan't clean her beastly boots, even if I have to stay on school grounds I won't!" Amy said angrily

"Oh Amy, I do want some chocolates and a new hairbrush said Cream in dismay "Come on we'd better go do it. The others laugh at us enough already."

"Well you can do it if you like, but I'm not going" Amy said and she stalked off, her nose is the air leaving Cream alone.

Cream stood there thinking for a while herself

"Suppose I go and do those jobs for Belinda" she thought

"Then when I go and do the jobs when Belinda isn't in I will write a note saying that Amy did the work and not me so we can go into town together! And no-one will notice. That will trick Belinda nicely!" Cream went to Belinda's study. It was empty. On the floor lay two very muddy pairs of boots. The owners had evidently been across a very clayey field. Cream picked them up. Goodness, however did anyone set about cleaning boots like that?

She heard someone passing. And when she saw Kathleen Gregory and called her. Kathleen was a pretty, purple echidna who some looked up to but could be haughty at times.

"Kathleen! Look at these awful boots! How do I clean them?"

Kathleen stopped at once, looking delighted. She was pleased that Cream had called her for help.

"You want to scrape them off first to get all the clay off."

she said "Come on, I'll help you."

Soon the two girls were cleaning the muddy boots together thoroughly. They took quite some time. Kathleen talked hard all the time, pouring out all kinds of information about how her mother sent her so many gifts and gave her so much money for her birthday. Cream listened politely, grateful of her help, but thinking that she was rather silly, because everyone got presents and money at christmas or on their birthdays! When the boots were finished they put them together on the shoe rack and then set out the fire. Kathleen showed Cream how to fill the kettle and put it onto boil.

Just then Belinda and Pam came back into their study.

"Oh so you decided to come back did you? Did your sister come back? Did she help you?" Belinda asked Cream.

"No" said Cream quietely

"Well tell her from me that until she does her work she isn't to go down to town. I won't have new girls coming here and acting as if they own the whole school."

"Has the kettle been boiled yet?" she asked.

"The waters freezing! When did you put it to boil?

I had lots more sense when I was a first former."

She looked at Cream and said

"Clear out now. And see you come running the next time I send a message to you." Cream nodded and left the room.

She felt upset and foolish and angry.

Cream told Amy what had happened.

"And she says your not to go to town until you do your work but you can!" she explained "Next time when she calls for you or me, when she is out, I will tell her that you did the work and not me." Amy looked at Cream

"Ok" she said ungraciously "But I don't think much of you giving in like that and doind the jobs Cream."

"Well it was alright, I enjoyed it because Kathleen helped me, first we got the..."

"Oh shut up" Amy said rudely "Go and write an essay about it but don't preach to me!" Cream was hurt. Amy couldn't be mad at her sister for long. Before an hour had passed she had slipped her arm through Cream's and said

"Sorry old thing. I wasn't really angry with you, I was mad with Belinda and I took it out on you. Never mind! I'll trick Belinda all I please and go to town pretending to be you."

Amy was as good as her word. She slipped down to town with one or other girls pretending to have done her jobs because none of the girls knew the fate Belinda had given to her. How the girls giggled about their trick.

And then somthing happened. Amy had gone to town with Kathleen after tea, when a messanger came to the common room. Cream was putting on a record and jumped when someone had said Amy's name. Amy had been asked to go to Belinda's study. Cream was confused, Amy doesn't do Belinda's jobs, she does. She had to go and explain to Belinda where Amy was. Cream left to go to Belinda's study.

Belinda was doing some prep and was confused and annoyed to see Cream instead of Amy.

"Did your sister think I needed jobs doing so she sent you instead?" she asked "Because thats not the case at all,

Where is she?" she asked annoyed with little Cream.

"She is having a session with Mam'zelle to help her with verbs and so on." She lied. Belinda wasn't happy.

"Ok. Tell her, when she gets back to come straight to me."

Cream nodded and left the room. What was she going to tell Amy? She had to wait until Amy got back from town.

When Amy got back Cream dragged her by the arm to the quiet library.

"Belinda Towers wants you to go to her study, not to work, she wants to tell you somthing. Thats what she told me when I went to her study when she had called you. I told her you had a session with Mam'zelle so stick to the story. OK?"

Amy nodded and hugged Cream.

Amy ran to Belinda's study because she desprately wanted to know what Belinda's news was. When she got there she knocked on the door. "Come in" said a voice.

Amy walked into the room to see Belinda still doing prep.

"Excuse me, Belinda I was told when I got back from Mam'zelle that you wanted to see me about somthing."

Amy said in a cool voice, trying to cover the worry.

"Yes Amy, sit down" Belinda motioned Amy to sit down.

"You may be impolite, rude and gave a show of unacceptable behavour to your sports captin, but I was watching you play Lacrosse yesterday and I think you would be a good, strong player for the first form team." Amy was shocked and pleased. Already in a match!

Belinda dismissed the girl from her study, Amy nodded and left. When she got back to her common room she told Cream what had happened. Cream was pleased.

"Your In a match already? How decent of Belinda! If she was at all spiteful she wouldn't have put you in a match until next year.!" Then Amy became silent and went away by herself.

Then after a while Amy went over to Cream and linked arms.

"I feel beastly now" said Amy "I left you to do all the work and I went out to town and let you lie to Belinda. I feel bad because I only did it to spite Belinda but she overlooked the spite I gave her and gave me a part in a match anyway. thought I was being clever then but now I don't at all."

Cream looked at Amy.

"Nor do I" Said Cream "Now I feel unloyal and dishonest.

It was nice of Belinda to stick you in the match even though she must have been furious with you, we really haven't been decent at all."

"I don't mind Belinda at all, actually I like most of the top formers. I don't mind boiling a kettle or cleaning boots or making a fire."

Amy rubbed her noise and frowned. She always did when she felt uncomfortable. She stood up and went to the door.

"I'm going to Belinda and telling her the trick we played." she said "I'm not playing in the match knowing I've been mean."

She ran out. She went to Belinda's study and knocked on the door. Belinda yelled, "Come in!" she looked suprised when she saw Amy.

"Hello Amy" she said "I didn't sent for you."

"I've come about the match on Saturday." Amy replied.

"Well there's nothing more than you already know." she said.

"Thats just the thing, you told Cream, my sister. I was in town, not doing work with Mam'zelle. I got Cream to lie for me." Amy said not daring to look Belinda in the eyes.

"Rather a mean trick, Amy." said Belinda is a scornful voice.

"I know" Amy replied in a troubled voice. "I'm sorry for that. I've come to say thanks for putting me in the Saturday match, but now I don't think I will be playing in it know.

Anyway I couldn't have played knowing I had been so spiteful. I will take my share of jobs with Cream now. I was silly before. Thats all Belinda."

"No- not quite all." said Belinda in an unexpectedly gentle voice. "I've somthing to say too. You've done somthing rather mean, but you've been big enough to put it right. We'll say no more about it, you're to play on Saturday."

Amy flew off to find Cream, her heart leaping for joy. How decent Belinda was! How she could have thought of her beastly and horrid she didn't know.

"I'll boil her old kettle and clean her old boots and even scrub the floor now!" thought Amy "And my word I'll shoot a dozen goals on Saturday, see if I don't!

She didn't - but she shot a very difficult one - and how pleased she was to hear Cream and Belinda shout

"Well done Amy! Oh, good shot, good shot!"


	5. A Battle with Mam'zelle!

Chapter 5 =P

Every week the sisters' form marks for diffrent subjects. Amy and Cream had been used to being top in most at Emerald's, and it was with shame and dismay that they found they were nearer the bottom than the top at Sega High.

Hilary saw them looking upset about it and spoke to them.

"You've got to remember that you are the new girls in the first form. Me and the others have been here for atleast 2 terms and we are used to the Sega High's way."

It was Mam'zelle 'Abominable' who really upset the sisters.

She would not make allowences for them, and when they sent in badly written French Essays,she was very angry.

She had a pile of French books on the desk before her, all neatly marked with 'Tre's bien' or 'bien' or 'Excellent'. But when she took out Amy's book and Cream's they were both marked the same. 'Abominable!'

"This will not do!" Mam'zelle cried, banging her big hands down on the books. "C'est abominable! You will write the whole essay again today, and bring it to me after supper."

"We can't write it today Mam'zelle." said Cream, politely.

"We've got art this afternoon, and after tea we've been given permission to go to the cinema's together. We shan't have time to write it again today. Can we write it tomorrow?"

"Oh, que vous etes insupportable!" raged Mam'zelle, stamping her foot on the floor, and making the books in the pile jump and slide off of the desk.

"How dare you talk to me like this! You present me with a shocking, yes, a shocking essay and then after talk of going to the cinema. You will not go! You will stay and write the essay for me. And if there is more than one mistake you will right it over again! This is certain!

"But we've got the tickets" Cream cried "We had to book the seats!" The other girls laughed, they loved a good row.

"I don't care about tickets or seats!" Mam'zelle screamed quite losing her temper now.

"All I care about is you girls learning good French!" she glared at Amy and Cream.

"Which is why I am here to start with. You will bring me your essays tonight!"

Cream looked ready to cry. Amy looked mutinous and stuck her lower lip out. Everyone else enjoyed the row and a few secretly were happy to see that the sisters taken down a peg. Nobody dared to be inattentive after that, and the lesson went very smoothly, though Amy was very sulky and joined in the lesson as little as she dared. When the lesson was over the two sisters had a few words together.

"I'm going to the cinema!" said Amy

"Oh, no Amy!" Cream cried, shocked "We can't do that."

"We'd really get into a terrible row. We'd better stay behind and do the work again. For goodness sake let's!"

"I'm GOING to the cinema!" said Amy obstinately, "I'll fit in the beastly essay somehow, and you must too! Lets do it directly after dinner. I don't care how badly I do it either!"

But after dinner they had a nature meating that they couldn't miss so their was no time then. Art took up the whole afternoon. Cream began to worry. Suppose Amy insisted on going to the cinema even if they don't do their essays? She couldn't imagine what Mam'zelle would say to them.

"Lets miss our tea." said Cream to Amy as they ran down the stairs after the art lesson "We could do our essays then."

"Miss my tea? No thank you!" Amy said "I'm bloody starving. I don't know why but art makes me hungry, but it always does. And anyway, Janet has a big pot of plum jam and is opening it at tea-time, and I'm not missing my share!"

Cream was hungry too, and she weakly gave up her plan, She knew that if they were going to get to the cinema in time they wouldn't have a minute to spare to write their essays.

"I shan't go to the cinema." she thought "I daren't. Honestly, I think Mam'zelle Abominable would go up in flames if she found out we had gone AND not done the essays!"

But after tea Amy dragged Cream off to the dormitory to get her hat and coat. "We're not really going Amy, surely!"

cried Cream

"Indeed we are!" said Amy, sticking out her lower lip "Come on!"

"But Amy, we'd get into a simply enormous row!" Cream cried "It isn't worth it. Perhaps Mam'zelle will give us an extra hour's of work everyday or somthing like that. Janet told me that once Mam'zelle made her stop in for a week after tea to learn French verbs because she had cheeked her."

"Don't be a coward Cream" Amy whined.

"I've got a plan anyway. Mam'zelle told us to hand her our essays after supper right? But she didn't say what time after supper! So when everyone else is in bed we will go down to the common room and do our essays. And when we have finished we go to Mam'zelle's room and give her them."

"Amy! I'd never dare to do that." cried poor Cream

"Think of going to find Mam'zelle at that time of night in our dressing-gowns. You must be completely mad!"

"Well, Mam'zelle made me mad" said Amy "Anyway I don't care what happens. You know we never wanted to come to Sega high anyway, and if were going to be treated like this I jolly won't stay. I'll get expelled!"

"Amy you're not to speak of getting expelled" Cream said

"Think what mother and father would say!"

"Well its their fault for sending us here in the first place!" Amy said quite in a rage

"Yes, but Amy thinks would Emerald's would think if they heard that we had gotten expelled from Sega High!" said Cream in a low voice. Amy's eye's filled with tears. She didn't want to think of that. "Come on" Amy said in a gruffly

"I'm not changing my mind now. If your coming with me, come. If not, you can jolly well be a coward by yourself!"

But Cream wasn't to be left by herself and out on her hat and coat. Janet came into the room as they were going out.

"Hallo, hallo." Janet said " so you are going to the cinema after all! When did you find time to write your French?"

"We haven't done it." Amy said. Janet gave a long whistle and stared at the two sisters in suprise.

"I wouldn't like to be in your shoes tommorow when you tell Mam'zelle that." she said "You really are a couple of idiots. I can't think why you go out of your way to make things difficult for yourselves."

The sisters didn't answer. They ran down the stairs and were soon in town. But neither of them really enjoyed the show, even though it was a fine play. They had to leave a little early to get home before supper. They wondered if they could miss it but today Winifred James was to do register so neither of the two dared, not even Amy now.

Nine 'o' clock was the bed time for their form and the two forms and switch of the the girls went upstairs and a mistress came in to check on the girls and switched of the light. But tonight Hilary announced that she was to she to this.

"Miss Roberts is with Miss Theobald" she said "So I'm on duty tonight. Hurry, all of you, because the light will go off in five minutes and you'll have to finish in the dark."

Two girls, Joan and Dorris began to have a pillow fight when they heard that Miss Roberts was not coming 'Bang-thud went the pillows, and the girls shrieked with laughter, But it wasn't so funny when one of the pillows split and feathers flew in the air.

"Golly!" said Joan "Look at my pillow! Hilary, for goodness sake don't turn out the light yet. I must pick up all of these feathers!"

"Sorry!" said Hilary "You'll have to do it in the morning. Lights are going out now! Miss Roberts will be along to check on us in an hour's time, lets just pray she doesn't see the feathers all over the floor. She'll think the school cat has been chasing hens in our dormitories!"

The lights snapped out. All the girls were in bed exept Joaand Dorris who were still groping for feathers on the floor.

They had to finish undressing in the dark. Joan upset her tooth-mug and Doris banged her ankle on the chest-of-drawers and groaned deeply. Janet giggled, and Kathleen Gregory went into a spasm of giggles and laughter that gave her hiccups.

"Shut up!" ordered Hilary "I know your hiccupping on purpose. I know you!"

"I'm not!" Kathleen said, indignantly, and gave such an enormous hiccup that her bed shook. Janet couldn't stop giggling and every time she tried to Kathleen hiccupped again and Janet went off into more gurgles.

Even Amy and Cream couldn't help laughing. Hilary lost her temper and sat up in bed.

"You are all meanies!" she cried "If anyone comes along and hears you making that noise I'll be blamed because I'm head of form. Shut up Janet - and Kathleen for goodness sake how do you think were all going to sleep with that racket?"

"Sorry Hilary." Kathleen said "I'll get some water."

"Get into bed Joan and Doris." said Hilary snuggling down again. "I don't care you haven't cleaned your teath or brushed your hair. GET INTO BED!"

In five minutes' time there was peace and quiet in the dormitory exept for an occasional giggle from Janet and a hiccup from Kathleen. The sisters lay awake, listening for others to go to sleep. They were worried for time because they had to wait an hour before Miss Roberts came back to check on them but if they waited that long before they did it Mam'zelle would be in bed by then!

"Cream." whispered Amy at last. "I think everyone's aMleep. Lets go."

"But Miss Roberts hasn't been in yet so she will see we're gone." Cream whispered back to her sister.

"We'll shove our pillows down the bed so they look like our bodies." Amy said "Come on, lets go now."

They got up quietly and slipped on their dressing-gowns. They pushed down their pillows, hoping Miss Roberts wouldn't realise anything diffrent when she came.

They slipped out of the dormitory and went down the stairs which lead directly to their common room below.

Amy shut the door and put on the light. The two girl sat down and got out their French books. Mam'zelle had marked all the mistakes, and carefully the two girls wrote out the essay's again.

"Well mine had 15 mistakes before, and I hope I don't have more than five now!" Cream said "Blow Mam'zelle Abominable! I'm so sleepy. And oh, Amy dare we go find Mam'zelle now? My knees are shaking at the thought!"

"Oh, don't be stupid." said Amy. "What can she say to us?

She told us to finish the essays and give them to her after supper and that is exactly what we will do when we finish them and give them to her tonight."

The essay's were finished. "Come on Cream. We must go find her, cheer up. lets go." Amy said. Now they had to find Mam'zelle. They went to the first mistresses' common room,

the light was off and it was empty. As they made their way to second common room they heard Mam'zelle's voice in one of the classrooms! What luck!

"She's in one of the upper 3rd form classrooms" whispered Amy "I don't know who she's with, probably the art teacher, she's awful friendly with Miss Walker."

They knocked on the classroom door and and a suprised voice called "Come in. Who is it?"

Amy opened the door and the two girls walked in. And oh my goodness, who should be with Mam'zelle other than Miss Theobald herself! The two girls were so shocked that they just stood wide-eyed at the two mistresses. Mam'zelle cried "Tiens!" in a loud voice but Miss Theobald said nothing.

Mam'zelle recovered first "What is wrong?" she asked "Are you ill, mes patites?"

"No." said Amy "We aren't ill, we came to give you our essays, you told us to finish them and give you them after supper."

"Why did you bring them so late?" asked Miss Theobald, in her deep, serious voice. "You must have known that she ment before you were supposed to go to bed."

"We hadn't time to write them until just now." said Amy feeling rather foolish indeed "We went down to the common room after bed time to write them for you Mam'zelle."

"Ah! The bad children! They went to the cinema after all, instead of writing me the essays!" cried Mam'zelle, guessing everything at once. "Ah, Miss Theobald, these sisters send my hair grey! The work they do! It is impossible that they have gone to school before they came here! Their work is Abominable!" Amy gasped at this and got quite mad.

"We did go to school, and it was a jolly fine one!" cried Amy

"Much better than Sega High!"

There was a silence after this comment. Miss Theobald looked thoughtful. Mam'zelle was speechless.

"I think we won't decide anything tonight or talk about this." said Miss Theobald "It is too late, go to bed Amy,Cream. And come back to see me at 10 'o' clock tommorow morning. Ask Miss Roberts to excuse you for 15 minutes then."

So back to bed with their French books went Amy and Cream, subdued and dismayed. What bad luck to have run into Miss Theobald like that! They didn't want to think of 10 'o' clock tommorow morning!


End file.
